


Haikyuu!! 100 Kinks Challenge

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Deepthroating, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Relationship Discussions, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the 100 Kinks Challenge.</p><p>(Pairings and ratings are in chapter titles. Tags will be added as they become relevant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one : kissing (bokuaka/mature)

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts from [this list](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/143867543940/100-kinks).
> 
> I'll be writing fills for these sporadically, so there won't be a regular posting schedule, but I do plan to have finished everything by the end of the year!
> 
> All fills published originally on my [writing blog](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which keiji is frustrated, but maybe for no reason.
> 
> prompt: kissing

Keiji cranes his neck to latch his lips onto Bokuto’s jaw, smiling when he feels the exact moment Bokuto’s attention shifts completely away from the TV and onto him, his hands slipping down to rest firmly on Keiji’s waist. He gets up from where he’s leaning against Bokuto’s chest, only turn around and straddle his lap, moving to suck a mark onto Bokuto’s collarbone and slip a hand under his shirt to feel the sharp planes of his stomach. 

The low hum of arousal he’s been trying to ignore all day spikes, warm in his belly, but he can’t bring himself to think about how he’ll probably regret this later when the heat of Bokuto’s body is so pleasant under his fingers.

When Keiji finally pulls away, pausing to admire the darkening bruise on Bokuto’s skin, he looks up to see Bokuto smiling fondly at him, gentle but with a hint of mischief in his gaze that makes it a little bit harder to breathe.

He leans forward to fit his lips against Bokuto's, hoping to shake off the weird mood, and Bokuto presses back with a pleased hum. The kiss starts out chaste, just soft touches and light presses, Bokuto's hand coming up to cup Keiji's jaw. When they pull apart, Bokuto swoops in, nipping at Keiji's bottom lip playfully, but he's a little too enthusiastic and the light sting of it makes heat pulse through Keiji’s veins.

The next time they lean in Keiji sucks in Bokuto’s lip, tongue tracing the dip in it, and Bokuto draws a surprised breath before doing the same, pressing an open kiss against Keiji’s lips, tongue coming out to taste him.

They pull apart only to breathe, bodies warming, pressing harder against each other. Keiji drapes his arms over Bokuto’s shoulders, hand curling to graze the back of Bokuto’s neck. Their tongues meet between them, lingering for a moment, until they push forward to lick fully into each others mouths, tongues rolling against each other. Bokuto groans into Keiji’s mouth, slipping his tongue under his so that they slide against each other, and the sound sends a shiver running up Keiji’s spine. He presses even harder, biting, kissing wetter, losing himself in the moment.

He doesn’t realise he’s pulling at Bokuto’s hair until Bokuto moans, brokenly, under him, and with a jolt Keiji pulls away, suddenly aware of his body. He’s been grinding into Bokuto’s crotch and arousal is pulsing through him in waves, searing hot deep his belly. He can feel Bokuto hard against him, and looking down Keiji sees a damp patch on the front of Bokuto’s boxers. He bites the inside of his mouth as he lets himself fall against Bokuto’s front, pressing his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck before letting out a whimper shot with so much frustration it surprises even him.

Bokuto huffs, amused, rubbing circles into Keiji’s lower back as their breathing evens out.

“You know,” Bokuto says some moments later, and Keiji looks up to see his eyebrow raised and his mouth pursed in thought. “I totally understand if it freaks you out, but I don’t have a problem with period sex. We can put a towel down. Or there’s always the shower.”

Keiji gapes at him, and Bokuto shrugs.

“Just thought I’d put that out there.”

 _Fuck it_ , Keiji thinks, and scrambles off of Bokuto before pulling him in the direction of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139647738160/1-kissing-bokuaka).
> 
> if it wasn't very clear, Akaashi is trans and (incorrectly) thinks he and Bokuto cant frickle frackle because of his period.


	2. two : discovery (asanoya/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which asahi and yuu cross-check their kinks
> 
> prompts: discovering boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discussion and description of hypothetical watersports.

Asahi is sure his entire face is bright red. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if his entire body is bright red, but he’s too flustered to bother to check.

Yuu is sitting beside him, entirely nonchalant as he ticks off another box. Asahi doesn’t understand how he’s so calm, because he feels like he’s going to implode and they’re not even halfway through the list.

“Crossdressing?” Yuu asks, looking up at him, and Asahi feels as if his eyes are boring holes into him. He’s about to say no, he’s not interested, but then he imagines Yuu in a short skirt, a dress, _goddamn_ _panties_ , and he doesn’t know how it’s possible but he feels his cheeks heat up even more.

“I guess that’s a yes, then,” Yuu says, hand moving to tick off the next box but his hand pausing midway. “Is that me doing it, or you doing it?”

“Y-you.” Asahi chokes out. “Though I wouldn’t really mind doing it either.”

Yuu raises an eyebrow, as if deliberating that piece of information, and checks the box. He reads the next number on the list and freezes.

“What’s next?” Asahi asks after a few moments of silence. “Yuu?”

Yuu doesn’t answer, and Asahi pulls the printout from his slack hands. He scans it, looking for the spot where the little tick marks end, and almost drops the paper.

“Watersports?” He asks, and Yuu finally reacts, jerking at Asahi’s voice and red slowly crawling up his neck.

“It’s okay Asahi-san! It just surprised me, we don’t have to-”

“No I-” Asahi starts, hearing the edge of hysteria in Yuu’s voice. “It’s fine, if you want to try it.” He says, and he can’t keep the tremble from his voice.

It’s not something Asahi has ever thought of before, but he can imagine it, Yuu on his knees in the bathroom, the stream of warm liquid falling onto him, onto his cock. Yuu begging because he can’t hold it in any longer, the expression on his face as he wets himself against his will. Asahi groans, burying his face in his hands as the image sends blood rushing to his groin, thinking that he probably hasn’t ever been this embarrassed in his life.

“Asahi-san,” Yuu says, and Asahi jumps when he sees that Yuu is crouched right in front of him. “There’s probably a lot of research we have to do and we still have to go through the rest of the list, but I’m really horny right now and it would be great if we took a break to fuck.”

Asahi wants to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me. i honestly don't know how this happened because watersports is a personal squick of mine, but here we are. i give up.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139702669080/2-discovery-asanoya).


	3. three : on the sofa (iwaoi/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tooru and hajime fuck on the couch
> 
> prompt: on the sofa

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru groans as Hajime spreads the three fingers he has inside Tooru’s ass. The stretch of it stings, just barely, and the feeling sends sparks running up Tooru’s spine. He swallows a moan as Hajime thrusts his fingers, hands clenching where they’re dangling over the back of the couch.

“Iwa-chan. Hajime,” Tooru says again, voice breaking, when Hajime stops moving the fingers in Tooru’s ass, only to reach around to pump his cock once, slowly, from the the base to the tip. “I’m ready, please fuck me.”

Tooru hears Hajime take a deep breath, the sound of a bottle clicking open, of Hajime slicking lube over the length of his cock. Tooru breathes in deep when hands circle his hips, pushing him forward, gentle but firm, and he lifts himself up until he’s leaning forward, his elbows resting on the back of the couch.

He feels the pressure of Hajime’s cock press against his hole, the delicious push forward. Tooru shudders as Hajime fills him, pushes in all the way to the base. Hajime only pauses for a moment, letting Tooru adjust, before he pulls out and slams back in in one fluid movement, setting a fast, brutal pace right off the bat.

Tooru moans, nails biting little crescent shapes into his palms. His orgasm is coiling in his stomach far too quickly and he grits his teeth against it, wanting this to last, wanting to feel the heat of Hajme’s cock and the bruising hold on his hips just a little longer.

Tooru bites back a protest when Hajime pauses for a moment to shift upwards so that their hips are perfectly aligned, leaning forward until his chest is flush with Tooru’s back. He steadies himself with his hands on the backrest, caging Tooru between his arms, before he resumes the movement of his hips. The new position lets his cock go deeper, and Tooru sobs as the angle sends the head of Hajime’s cock scraping against his prostate with every hard push. Hajime reaches around with his free hand to stroke Tooru’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Tooru comes so hard his vision whites out, keening as Hajime fucks him relentlessly through his orgasm, prolonging it until Tooru’s nerves protest with overstimulation.

He’s just beginning to come down when Hajime tenses and stills, grunting Tooru’s name brokenly in his ear as he comes, the sound of his voice raising goosebumps on Tooru’s skin. They pant against each other, recovering, then Hajime pulls out and kisses a trail down Tooru’s spine, runs his palms reverently down his sides, before he leaves to grab a washcloth from the bathroom.

When Hajime yells at him later for the streaks his come has left on the upholstery, Tooru can’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139707425150/3-on-the-sofa-iwaoi).


	4. four : masturbation (tsukkiyama/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tsukishima discovers yamaguchi has a hobby he doesn't know about.
> 
> Prompt: masturbation

Kei is seeing things.

It definitely isn’t Yamaguchi in the video he’s watching, Yamaguchi who’s stark naked with his hand wrapped around his cock. The video is cut off above the person’s shoulder, after all. It’s just someone who has the same birthmark on his hip and the same length hair and the _exact same bedroom_. 

Because if it _is_ Yamaguchi, that means that Yamaguchi has a nipple piercing. And is uploading videos of himself jerking off online. 

Kei bites his lip as he presses ‘play’ on the window, telling himself he just wants to be sure he isn’t mistaken, that it isn’t his best friend displaying his naked body for all of the internet to see, but there’s no mistaking that voice when the guy in the video moans, and yup, Yamaguchi is displaying his naked body for all of the internet to see.

Kei is also painfully hard, but he’s trying not to think about that, because jerking off to a video of Yamaguchi jerking off would definitely be crossing several lines, and he doesn’t think he’s ready to deal with that.

Just as Kei resolves to exit out of the window and pretend none of this ever happened, Yamaguchi reaches for something out of the frame, and Kei chokes when watches him pull his hand back because Yamaguchi _owns a dildo_. Presumably, he is also about to fuck himself with said dildo. Kei pauses the video.

He is so done.

He reaches down, groaning as he pulls his cock out of his boxers, because just that slight pressure has him needing to pause and catch his breath. He feels for the bottle of lube under his pillow, wincing when he squirts a few drops directly onto the head of his cock without bothering to warm it up with his hand.

He plays the video again, and his brain promptly short-circuits when Yamaguchi sits up, spreads his legs, and sits on the dildo, taking it up to the base in one go.

Kei’s hand starts moving at a frantic pace because _gods_ , he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life. After a while, he finds himself start to slow, matching his pace with the movement of Yamaguchi’s hips. Yamaguchi’s camera isn’t the clearest, but Kei can see the way his cock twitches every time he sinks down onto the dildo, every time he reaches up to pull at the barbell in his nipple, and Kei groans when he imagines Yamaguchi riding him, imagines that heat around his cock, the feel of that metal under his fingers.

He thinks he can sit there forever, jerking himself off while he watches Yamaguchi fuck himself the way he likes it, then Yamaguchi starts to move faster, cock bouncing, and Kei speeds up to match his rhythm, biting his lip as Yamaguchi’s moans grow more and more frantic.

Kei manages to ride the edge of his impending orgasm just a bit longer, but then Yamaguchi whimpers his name as he comes all over his stomach, tugging hard at his piercing. The sound of it is almost too soft for Yamaguchi’s mic to even pick up, but Kei’s earphones are the best out there, and he comes so hard it punches the breath out of him and he’s left gasping as he recovers, Yamaguchi’s moan of “Tsukki” still echoing in his ears.

He cleans up, face heating when he realises the video is still playing, Yamaguchi lightly running his fingers over his softening cock, and shuts his laptop. He fumbles for his phone, sending out a quick text,

He and Yamaguchi need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yama with piercings gives me life.
> 
> a short continuation can be found [here on my tumblr](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/140966027375/god-i-love-your-tsukkiyama-masturbation-its-so).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139745030185/4-masturbation-tsukkiyama%0A).


	5. five : fluids (kuroken/omegaverse/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kenma is in heat. 
> 
> prompt: bodily fluids

Kenma’s hole is dripping with slick, trails of it glistening down his thighs. The scent of it is sweet and heavy, and Tetsurou tries to stay in control through the thick haze starting to cloud his mind. He doesn’t remember the last time Kenma smelled so clear during his heat, unaffected by birth control. It was potent, purely Kenma.

“Kitten,” Tetsurou says, and Kenma mewls, falling onto his hands and knees just at the sound of it. Tetsurou reaches out, lightly places his hand on Kenma’s back, and Kenma jerks, back arching as he leans forward until his cheek is pressed against the mattress, just his ass raised near the edge of the bed, presenting his hole to his alpha.

“Look at you,” Tetsurou murmurs, running his fingers down along Kenma’s spine, down to the crack of his ass, and spreads his cheeks even further apart. He presses at Kenma’s twitching hole with the pads of his fingers, and more slick wells up at the rim. He pushes a finger inside, breath hitching at the way it slips in easily, any of the usual resistance it would meet removed by Kenma’s heat.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, trembling, when Tetsurou curls his finger. “ _Please_.”

Tetsurou sucks in a sharp breath, feeling his resolve crumble because Kenma so rarely _begs_. He gets on the bed, gently pushing Kenma further up as does, pushing gently at his side so he turns over and lies on his back. Tetsurou leans over him, trailing a hand down his chest to palm at his cock. Kenma writhes at the touch, his breaths and moans blurring together, and buries his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck.

“Kuro,” Kenma breathes, voice hoarse and needy, Tetsurou’s name a desperate plea on his lips. Tetsurou grits his teeth as the scent of fresh slick assaults his senses. The rut is taking hold of him much more intensely than usual, the pull of it reminiscent of the near-mindless state he used to enter before he Kenma were mated, and he can feel the hair at the back of his head raise as he resists it.

“Kenma,” Tetsurou says, hearing the strain in his own voice. Kenma lifts up on his arms and tilts his hips up, moaning brokenly as his cock slides against Tetsurou’s. Tetsurou feels a growl build up in his chest at the slick slide against his shaft, barely able to keep himself from bucking his hips into it.

“I can’t be gentle this time, Kitten. Is that okay?” Tetsurou asks. He can feel his control barely held together by a thread. They’d expected Kenma’s heat to be different once he got off of birth control, but it’s affecting Tetsurou much more than he’d thought it would, and he doesn’t want to do anything Kenma isn’t ready for.

“Please, yes,” Kenma keens, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, and Tetsurou can feel his entire body tremble. “I need your knot, Kuro, I need you to _breed me_.”

A violent shudder runs through Tetsurou’s entire body as he gives in, his control snapping completely. He shifts a little, aligning his cock with Kenma’s hole, before he pushes in to the hilt with one hard thrust. Kenma’s back curves into an exaggerated arch, crying out in a sound that can only be called pure relief.

Tetsurou fucks him hard and fast, groaning as Kenma’s hole squeezes him, as if it were trying to pull him in deeper and keep him there. He leans down, burying his nose in the crook of Kenma’s neck, breathing in his scent, before he bites down. Kenma comes with a yell, making a mess of his and Tetsurou’s stomachs, and Tetsurou feels more slick leak out of Kenma’s hole as he fucks him through his orgasm. There’s so much of it that the sloppy sounds of Tetsurou’s cock entering Kenma’s hole echoes around the room, meshing with the slapping of skin against skin.

Tetsurou loses track of how long they spend curled into each other, his hips never faltering. By the time his knot begins to expand, the coil of his impending orgasm is wrung so tight at his core that he’s shaking with tension. Kenma is a wreck under him, his eyelashes damp with tears, his stomach and thighs a mess of come and slick. Tetsurou has lost count of how many times Kenma has come, but his entire body is pliable under him, his eyes all pupil, unfocused, his legs twitching where they’re wrapped around Tetsurou’s hips at every thrust.

Tetsurou’s knot begins to stretch Kenma’s hole with every thrust as it grows, and Kenma writhes, mewling hoarsely at the renewed pleasure. Tetsurou pulls out, shushing when Kenma cries out in protest, and flips Kenma over, lifting his hips up before pressing his cock back into his hole, groaning at the plush feeling of slick that eases his way.

He fucks into Kenma, a little slower than the frantic rut with which he had earlier, but heavier, each push forward pressing hard at Kenma’s prostate and reaching almost impossibly deeper inside him. Kenma is sobbing, shouting into the pillow caught between his teeth, and Tetsurou wishes he could see his face, but his instincts are telling him to knot him from behind to best plug his hole, to ensure his seed catches.

Finally his knot pulls at the rim of Kenma’s hole as he pulls out, and he drives his cock in one last time with a brutal thrust before he comes, long and hard, his vision whiting out and a drawn out groan wrung out from deep in his chest. Kenma wails as he feels the first gush of Tetsurou’s seed into him, seizing up in an earth-shattering orgasm, his entire body spasming and his cock spurting come until there’s a puddle of it under him, and still more drips out as his hole contracts around Tetsurou’s cock.

They pant into each other until Tetsurou’s is milked of all his seed. Tetsurou rolls them to the side of the bed, away from the mess of come and slick, holding Kenma to his chest and combing his fingers through his damp hair.

It takes a few moments before he realises that Kenma hasn’t stopped trembling, and another to grow concerned when he notices his hitched breathing and the tears flowing freely from his eyes. Tetsurou’s heart constricts, and he runs his hand up and down Kenma’s arm in an attempt to comfort him.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” He asks, trying to keep the edge of panic out of his voice. “Are you in pain?”

Kenma shakes his head and huffs out a breathy laugh, the sound choked through his tears and exhaustion, and reaches back to grab Tetsurou’s hand and press his palm onto his belly. Tetsurou tilts his head, wondering at the quirk of a smile he can see at the corner of Kenma’s lips, before the gesture registers and he sobs, burying his face into the nape of Kenma’s neck and his arms tightening around him.

When Tetsurou’s cock finally slips out, Kenma turns and presses his face into Tetsurou’s neck, tangling their legs together. Tetsurou laughs, pressing a kiss onto Kenma’s forehead before pulling him into his chest, smiling softly at the unrestrained purr coming from Kenma’s chest as Tetsurou plays with his hair. They lay there, melting into each other’s arms as they drift off bathed in the soft light of sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139942261080/5-bodily-fluids-kuroken).
> 
> ahaha i was going to post a fill for this the other day but the first version i wrote turned into a monster fic with too much angst that i decided was not appropriate for a kink challenge
> 
> so here have some omegaverse pwp that got way too long, because what's more body fluid-y than omegaverse? :>
> 
> also i dunno when the "kitten" pet name grew on me cause i was so against it but ug h


	6. six : oral (daisuga/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which suga sucks daichi off.
> 
> (prompt: oral sex)

Daichi is already breathless, stomach fluttering at the image of Suga on his knees in between his legs. He bites his lip as Suga’s hands ghost over his crotch, feeling the hardness of his cock, and twitches when Suga’s fingers find the fly of his pants.

“Nervous?” Suga asks, and Daichi can only close his eyes at the devious smirk on Suga’s lips.

“You should be illegal,” he groans, and Suga laughs. The sound of Daichi’s zip being undone is unnaturally loud in the room, and he feels himself swallow when he feels the heat of Suga’s breath on him.

The first touch of Suga’s mouth around Daichi’s cock sends a shock through him, overwhelming him with the wet and heat. For all his earlier teasing, Suga dives straight into it, sucking hard at the head and licking broad, wet stripes up and down his shaft. Daichi moans, throwing his head back and pressing an arm over his eyes. He already feels the steady build of his orgasm and the visual stimulation of Suga giving him head isn’t going to help him with trying to not come too fast. Just when he’s about to ask Suga to slow down, he pulls off of his cock with a pop and Daichi tries not to whimper at the loss of stimulation.

“I want to try something,” Suga says, pressing a kiss onto Daichi’s inner thigh with a smile, “Move back a bit for me.”

Daichi complies, kicking his trousers off all the way before pushing himself further up the bed until just his feet dangle off the edge. He leans back on his elbows and Suga stands, shimmying out of what’s left of his clothes, and crawls up between Daichi’s legs. He runs his palms up Daichi’s thighs and his sides, and he’s torn between being turned on by the press of Suga’s skin on his and concerned about the cheeky look on his face.

“Don’t move, okay?” Suga says. Daichi is about to ask what he’s planning, then Suga nuzzles his cock, and his voice catches in his throat because how does Suga make _nuzzling cock_ look that cute?

Suga takes Daichi’s cock into his mouth again, swirling the tip with his tongue before beginning to bob up and down. Daichi groans, feeling Suga run his tongue along the bottom of his cock.

Suga slows for a bit, and then Daichi chokes, his eyes opening wide a he feels his cock taken in _deep_. It takes him a moment to register what Suga is doing, then he actually feels himself pass into Suga’s throat, into the tightness of it. Suga’s eyes are closed in concentration, his lips wrapped around the base of Daichi’s cock, tongue still moving over his shaft. A strangled, desperate noise pushes its way out of Daichi’s chest. Suga opens his eyes to look up at Daichi through his lashes, and Daichi groans again at the heat in his gaze.

Suga pulls back to breathe before deepthroating him hard and fast. Daichi takes his weight off of an arm without thinking, reaching up to thread his fingers in Suga’s hair. He pulls it off, about to apologise, then Suga grabs Daichi’s hand and presses it back onto his hair, moaning. Daichi groans, loud and open, as the vibrations around his cock nearly push him over the edge.

“Suga, I’m gonna come soon,” he says, breath coming short. Suga moans, not taking his attention off of Daichi’s cock, grip tightening on Daichi’s hand.

“Suga,” Daichi says, a touch of panic to his voice because he doesn’t know if he can hold it much longer.

Suga raises his head, gaze intense. “I know,” he says, before wrapping his lips back around Daichi’s cock.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Daichi hisses, and then he feels Suga swallow, actually feels the pressure of the muscles contracting around him and he comes with a shout, shivering as Suga moans and swallows down his come.

Suga pulls away, grinning proudly as he crawls up onto Daichi to give him a kiss, pressing his tongue into Daichi’s mouth.

“My turn,” He says when they pull apart to breathe, and Daichi can only groan at the hoarseness of his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/140022074495/6-oral-daisuga).
> 
> i love suga being a total slut. suga for cockslut of the year please. ~~daichi has it hard.~~
> 
> this one drags on a bit too much but its 5 am and i can't be bothered to fix it right now lol


	7. seven : praises (bokuaka/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which akaashi whispers nice things in bokuto's ear
> 
> (prompt: praise kink)

Koutarou groans as Akaashi grinds their hips together, head thrown back at the pressure on his cock. Every part of him is oversensitive, his body strung tight from what feels like hours of teasing. Akaashi shifts forward until he’s sitting on Koutarou's lap, wraps a hand around their shafts, and rolls his hips, slow and measured, Koutarou unraveling as the slide of their cocks against each other sends pleasure racing up his spine.

Koutarou can already feel the slow build of his orgasm when Akaashi stops, breathing heavy against his neck. He moans, needy, hips jumping at the sudden loss of sensation.

“What do you want, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks as his hand reaches around to palm Koutarou’s thighs, his ass, the warmth of his breath against Koutarou’s ear making him shiver. “What do you want me to do?”

Koutarou sucks in a deep breath, taking a moment to remember how to speak as arousal continues to throb in his belly.

“Fuck me,” Koutarou says, gripped by a sudden desire to be filled with Akaashi’s cock. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he feels inexplicably empty, his hole clenching at the thought of being stretched open by Akaashi's fingers.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes, his voice low and rough, catching Koutarou's lips in a lingering kiss. He gets off of Koutarou's lap to grab the lube from the bedside table, and Koutarou leans back and rolls over so that he's laying on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to prop himself up with. The snap of a plastic cap opening echoes around the room, and Koutarou shudders with anticipation and spreads his legs a little further apart when Akaashi slides a slick finger in between his cheeks to rub at his hole.

Usually, it's Koutarou that likes to have Akaashi spread open on his cock, even on days when Akaashi feels particularly bossy. He likes to watch Akaashi as he fucks him, the expressions on his pretty face as he's taken apart by his orgasm. Right now though, Koutarou wants nothing else but Akaashi's hands all over him, his cock inside him - he wants to be _wrecked_.

It doesn't take long before he gets exactly what he wants. On his hands and knees, Koutarou moans at the feeling of Akaashi's cock prodding his hole, teasing with light pressure, but never sinking in. He can still remember the heavy presses of Akaashi's fingers on his prostate as he stretched him open, and a desperate sound bubbles out of his throat with the need to have Akaashi's cock inside him.

Akaashi finally seems to take pity on him and presses forward, and Koutarou voice catches in his throat at the feeling of finally being filled, pushing back when Akaashi starts fucking him, his hands tight around his hips.

"You feel so good, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, voice unsteady when as gives a hard thrust, and Koutarou moans as feels the praise wash over him, what feels like static skating all over his skin.

“Akaashi,” Koutarou groans, not sure what he’s asking except for _more_ , and Akaashi gives it to him, begins pounding into him hard until he can barely hold himself up.

“So good,” Akaashi says, voice thick, sounding the exact way Koutarou is feeling. “I want to see your face.”

Koutarou holds back his whimper as Akaashi pulls out and helps him turn over, but can’t keep in his sigh of relief as Akaashi presses his cock back, moving his hips in slow circles before picking up the pace until he's fucking properly into him again.

Koutarou lifts his legs up, resting them against Akaashi’s sides, and the new angle sends every thrust pressing directly on his prostate. His groan is drawn-out as he throws his head back, one hand reaching town to pull at his cock before Akaashi slaps it away to do it himself.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says before leaning down to kiss him, and Koutarou moans into it. He can’t think, all of him reduced to where Akaashi is touching him, the weight of his body, the lilt of his voice as he whispers praises into the silent room - Koutarou feels like he’s floating. Akaashi pulls away, fixing Koutarou with a piercing, calculating gaze that sends heat flowing through his veins and coiling somewhere deep.

“You’re such a _good boy_ ,” Akaashi breathes, biting his lip as he slams in, and Koutarou falls apart. His hips jerk and he cries out in surprise as pure pleasure floods his system and he’s caught in a mind-blowing orgasm, back lifting off the bed as Akaashi continues to fuck him through it. A few thrusts later Akaashi shudders, hips stilling as he comes hard, pressing his face into the crook of Koutarou’s neck.

They pant into each others' skin as they recover, Koutarou's nerves tingling as Akaashi continues to whisper praises into his ear like he can't stop himself, and when Koutarou mumbles "I love you" into Akaashi's wrist before he drifts off to sleep his heart feels full and heavy in a way he hasn't felt before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/140737025200/7-praise-kink-bokuaka).
> 
> the original prompt was 'something new' like that wasn't vague af _at all_.
> 
> this ended up being a lot more vanilla then i planned pft ah well


	8. eight : i love you (daisuga/mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which suga is overwhelmed.
> 
> prompt: i love you

“I like this,” Koushi says, leaning against Daichi’s chest with a small, happy sigh. He feels like he’s floating, lost in the feeling of the soft sand under his feet, the cool, salty mist blowing in from the sea, the view of the almost too-bright stars.

Daichi chuckles, the deep hum of his voice in his chest comforting against Koushi’s back. “I do too.“

“Do you want to head back?” Daichi asks after they sit in silence for a while, neither of them able to tell if it’s been hours or minutes or just a passing moment, and not really caring. Koushi looks back at him, nodding with a small, fond smile.

When Koushi steps into their room he’s greeted by the smell of jasmine and the soft light of two dozen flickering candles joining the cool moonlight streaming in from the balcony. He turns to Daichi with an amused lift of his brow, and Daichi fixes him with a sheepish smile before pulling him towards the bathroom.

Koushi giggles at the sight of the large bath, a rainbow of petals from tropical flowers floating on top of the water - still steaming hot, as if it’s just been filled.

“Is this what you had to ‘take care of’ with the staff earlier?” He asks teasingly, even as he presses himself against Daichi to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Shut up and let me be sappy for once,” Daichi says when they break apart, pulling off Koushi’s robe, letting his fingertips linger as it slides down his shoulders.

“You’re always sappy,” Koushi says with a roll of his eyes as he lowers himself into the bath, letting out a soft moan as the hot, fragrant water warms him to his core. Daichi follows him, stretching his legs out. He pulls Koushi onto his lap until Koushi is straddling him, and cups his face with both hands, eyes searching his. He lets out a heavy, trembling breath, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Koushi holds back the questions that try to spill from his lips, heart twisting at the sudden weight in the room that isn’t entirely unpleasant. Daichi kisses him like he’s his world, and Koushi can’t shake off the feeling of wanting to cry.

When they pull apart Daichi is holding a small bowl made of mother-of-pearl between them, filled with the same colorful petals that float around them, but all Koushi can see is the ring, a simple band of white gold, that’s sitting in the centre.

Koushi’s head whips up to look at Daichi, eyes wide, not hearing the choked gasp that bubbles out from his own mouth. Daichi’s eyes don’t waver from his, a million emotions cycling through his face, all with an underlying glint of _terrified_.

“Marry me?” Daichi asks, finally, the words sounding more like a prayer than anything, and Koushi can only surge forward with a shocked laugh, lips not quite meeting Daichi’s as he nods rapidly and tries to kiss him at the same time.

He’s pressed flat against Daichi’s body when the ring is slipped onto his finger with trembling hands, every point of contact between them still not enough, and when he rolls his hips against Daichi’s they’re both shaking with unrestrained emotion.

He doesn’t realise they’ve moved to the bed until he’s coming apart under Daichi’s hands, until his hands are fisting into Daichi’s hair when his lips wrap around his length, and when Daichi finally presses into him, it’s a perfect slide of throbbing heat.

Time seems to pass by in flashes. Koushi is pressed under Daichi’s weight, moaning into his pillow. The next moment he’s caged in by Daichi’s arms, legs lifted up against chest, their lips pressing desperately against each other. Daichi is on his back, Koushi leaning over him, riding him, their fingers tangled together. Through it all, through the heat of Daichi’s fingertips on him, the shudders that work their way up his spine, something bubbles up from deep inside him that overwhelms everything else.

When Koushi comes it’s with tears in his eyes, gasping, choking under the suffocating weight of his feelings, and it’s only when Daichi’s lips meet his, hips stuttering as he comes, chanting Koushi’s name like it’s all he knows, that Koushi can breathe again.

“I love you,” He sobs into the crook of Daichi’s neck, a bit embarrassed at himself until he lifts a hand to touch Daichi’s cheek and feels the dampness there, hears the breaks in Daichi’s voice as he whispers the words back to him.

When Koushi leans up to meet Daichi’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss, he sees his ring glint in the soft light as his hand curls into Daichi’s hair, and he thinks to himself that this must be what it means to be perfectly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/141643629685/8-i-love-you-daisuga).
> 
> this one was so fucking sappy i had a hard time editing it. the cheese level was too high even for me orz 
> 
> the original prompt was "romantic evening" but I combined it with "I love you" which was somewhere in the 40s
> 
> also since after going through it several times I realise that i'm going to end up changing a shitton if the prompts on the original list, i'll be making a new post with the modified list and link to that instead once it's up!


	9. nine : exhibitionism (ukatake/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ukai and takeda are in a closet
> 
> prompt: exhibitionism

“This is risky, sensei.”

Keishin’s voice is raspy, his protest ringing hollow when he says it while his hands are fumbling with the buttons of Ittetsu’s trousers. Ittetsu is breathing hard, his front pressed against the wall of the gym’s storage closet. He’s barely been touched but he’s already hard, cock straining against his boxers and his skin flushed with heat.

The sounds of the team’s stragglers practicing outside filter into the small room they’re in; the high trill of Hinata’s voice and Kagayama’s low growl as he shouts insults in return. A flash of arousal goes through Itettsu at the knowledge that the only thing separating the team from the sight of him like this, pressed against the wall of the disused closet with Keishin’s hand down his pants, is a flimsy wooden door with a lock that hasn't worked in years.

“I’ll be quiet,” Ittetsu says, and he doesn’t mean for his voice to be so breathy, to push his ass back so needily against Keishin’s hand, but when he feels the slick of lube and remembers the time he spent bent over in the bathroom fucking himself open in anticipation of this moment he starts to feel that Keishin might be onto something when he calls him a tease.

“ _Sensei_ ,” Keishin groans, too loud, when he finally slips a hand into Ittetsu’s underwear and feels how ready he really is. He runs the pads of his fingers over Ittetsu’s hole. “When did you-”

Itettsu only moans, pushing back against Keishin’s fingers, not having the patience to explain when all he wants is something inside him. Keishin seems to get over his surprise quickly, because he shoves two fingers into Itettsu’s hole without preamble. He curls his fingers and begins to press and rub against Ittetsu’s prostate, the sudden onslaught of sensation making Ittetsu buck and cry out; it’s only the hand that Keishin clamps over his mouth to muffle his shout that keeps them from being discovered. Keishin curses and pulls out his fingers, and Ittetsu almost whines at the sudden loss before he hears the crinkle of a foil packet being opened.

A moment later Keishin’s cock is pushing against Ittetsu’s hole, his free arm coming around to hold Ittetsu’s hips at a better angle. Ittetsu’s awareness is reduced to the slow slide of Keishin’s cock into him, the friction and the heat of it stretching him open. When Keishin is in to the hilt he waits a breath, two, and then he’s pulling out and thrusting back in in one smooth motion. The movement catches Ittetsu’s prostate and he’s torn between a shout and a moan and a dozen other sounds that can’t make a sound at all, just choking against Keishin’s hand as he fucks slow and steady into him at just the right angle.

Ittetsu doesn’t know how much time passes like that, with him pushing back with the rhythm of Keishin’s movements, the small room filled by the sheer weight of their hitched breaths and the quiet rustle of fabric when there’s a slam of a ball hitting the wall right beside them. They both freeze, trying to rein in their pants, Ittetsu feeling Keishin tense up behind him. There are apologies shouted outside, the sound of footsteps coming towards them, to the thin wooden door that separates the team from the image of Ittetsu with his trousers pooled around his feet and a cock deep in his ass. There are shouts, a ball thrown, the sounds of a game continuing, but the voices in front of the door linger; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chatting about practice, exams, what someone’s mom is cooking for dinner. To Ittetsu, it feels almost unfair that they can talk about such mundane things when their presence is keeping Keishin still behind him. 

After a few moments Ittetsu’s thoughts are hazy, the feeling of his hole still stretched and aching around Keishin’s cock all he can focus on, and his cock twitches against his stomach. He bites his lip, thinking that there’s no reason for anyone to open the door if they don’t make any noise, so he shifts, standing on his toes so Keishin’s cock slides out of him, just a little bit, and his breath hitches at the relief of that small friction.

Keishin sucks in a breath through his teeth, hand tightening where it’s clasped on Ittetsu’s hips. “Sensei,” he breathes, sounding like he’s been punched in the stomach. “ _Stop_ ,” he says, and it comes out more like a plea than the command he likely meant it to be.

“Move,” Ittetsu says, wriggling his hips again, pushing back until Keishin’s cock is back in to the hilt. “Come _on_. Please. We’ll be quiet, _please_.”

Keishin shudders against him, and the shaky breath he lets out in Ittetsu’s ear is like the sound of Keishin’s control snapping, and his heart beats faster because it also sounds like a promise of more.

Then Keishin is fucking him, _really_ fucking him, hard and fast until Ittetsu has to push hard against the wall or he’d be banging against it with every thrust. All he can do is take it, the intense pleasure zinging through him with every hard brush against his prostate, the bounce of his own cock against his stomach. He can feel his orgasm building quickly, but their position keeps him from being able to reach down and pull at his cock so he clutches at Keishin’s arm on his hip instead, his fingernails digging crescents into Keishin’s skin.

There’s a laugh from outside, so near that whoever it is is almost in the room with them, and Ittetsu thinks about Keishin fucking into him while there are people standing right outside; how any sound they make could lead to that door being opened, the spill of light over the two of them, how there’s no way to explain their position as something other than what it really is. Sudden, potent arousal floods through Ittetsu at the thought and then he’s coming so hard white flashes in his vision, so hard that he sobs as it’s pulled out of him. Keishin gasps when he realises what’s happening and fucks Ittetsu through it, until tears are running down his cheeks because shocks of pleasure still run through him with every thrust, then finally Keishin is coming with a low grunt in Ittetsu’s ear.

They slump forward, chests heaving as they try to keep their breathing down. After a moment Keishin pulls out and the slight burn of it makes Ittetsu whimper with a mix of arousal and discomfort.

Keishin shushes him, and Ittetsu wants to groan because the sound of it makes his cock give an abortive twitch, and it’s not fair that he can still be affected like this even while tired and completely fucked out.

Ittetsu hears the team trickle out of the gym just as he and Keishin finish dressing, and he finds himself stifling a hysterical giggle because he didn’t even hear them clean up, because they’d fucked in a closet while the team was putting in some extra practice hours right outside - really at the whole ridiculousness of the situation. Keishin looks torn between berating him for the noise and smiling at his strange reaction.

He settles for leaning down and catching Ittetsu’s lips in a soft kiss, and Ittetsu figures that with the team gone there’s no rush, humming contentedly as he wraps his arms around Keishin’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD jesus i meant to finish this up and post it ages ago then school fucked me up and it took me ages to actually get it done lol
> 
> have some porn that got way too long again RIP me
> 
> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139702669080/2-discovery-asanoya).


	10. ten : massage (kyouhaba/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kyoutani gets a happy ending
> 
> prompt: massage

Kentarou’s skin is warm under Shigeru’s hands, muscles giving way slightly under his firm touch, slick with fragrant oil. He hums contentedly when Shigeru works a knot in his back with his fingers.

“Good?” Shigeru asks, pumping more oil onto his palms and warming it between them. He likes the way Kentarou looks like this, pliant under his hands; how obliging he is when he’s this relaxed.

“Mm,” Kentarou hums, turning his head to the side so it’s not buried in the pillow he’s wrapped his arms around. “Keep going,” he says slowly, like he has to will his tongue to form the words. Shigeru smiles, spreading the oil over Kentarou’s back with his palms, making a mental note to tease him about it later.

He presses into where Kentarou’s shoulders meet the base of his neck, his shoulder blades, working his way down to his lower back and then up again. Kentarou always tries to muffle the sounds he makes, but Shigeru can see how much he’s enjoying it by the goosebumps that rise on his skin, the way his arms clench around the pillow, his muscles tensing.

Shigeru works his way downwards, pressing his palms into Kentarou’s lower back, then hard into his ass, knowing how much tension he often carries there. Kentarou groans loud, his hips jerking, and Shigeru is about to chuckle at the sudden reaction until he notices the flush that’s worked its way up Kentarou’s neck and face, and _oh_ , his groan takes on a completely different meaning.

Shigeru bites his lip as arousal flashes through him, cock quickly hardening in his boxers. He takes a breath before placing his hands back onto Kentarou, pressing them into his skin, but now they move with intent, light caresses spaced between presses into muscle. He does this up his back, reaching forward so his fingertips brush over Kentarou’s hard nipples, down his sides, and again to his ass, running his hands lightly over the backs of his thighs. Kentarou is no longer relaxed under him, his body wound up with tension as his breathing comes fast and deep.

When Shigeru dips oiled fingers between the cheeks of Kentarou’s ass to brush them over his hole, Kentarou bucks with a loud moan before pressing his hips back against Shigeru’s hands.

Normally, Shigeru would tease him, whisper in his ear to rile him up until he’s growling at Shigeru to fuck him, but he doesn’t want that this time. He presses a finger in, own breath hitching at the way Kentarou clenches around it, then another before beginning to fuck Kentarou with his fingers, stretching him open slow and steady. He grabs a pillow and places it under Kentarou’s hips, already raised from pushing back against his fingers, before he curls his fingers and rubs gentle circles onto Kentarou’s prostate. Kentarou keens, a desperate edge to his voice, hips grinding into the pillow and free hand clenching at the sheets.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Shigeru asks, and Kentarou gasps something into the pillow in his face. “What’s that?” Shigeru says, unable to resist. “I can’t hear you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Kentarou says, turning his head so his voice isn’t muffled. “Fuck me.”

There’s a complete lack of a challenge in Kentarou’s voice, which rings only with desperation, and it’s so uncharacteristic of him that Shigeru feels all his resistance crumble. He slips quickly out of his boxers and straddles Kentarou, giving his cock a quick stroke with oil before he’s pressing his cock into the heat of Kentarou’s hole.

Shigeru cages Kentarou between his arms and fucks him slowly, like he did with his fingers, making sure his cock brushes hard against Kentarou’s prostate as he ruts into the pillow under his hips with Shigeru’s rhythm. Kentarou is clenched tightly around him; he knows he won’t last long but he can feel Kentarou tense slowly under him, can feel his muscles tighten with his gradual build to orgasm.

Shigeru feels Kentarou about to come and he stops, holding him still while he moans in protest and tries to press his hips back against Shigeru’s cock. When Kentarou stops moving Shigeru pulls out slowly until his cock is almost all the way out of Kentarou’s hole, making sure he feels every inch as it drags out of him, then he presses his hips forward in a hard, brutal thrust. Kentarou throws his head back and moans, his voice filling the room, and Shigeru does it again and again until Kentarou is coming hard with a shout, still shaking when Shigeru follows a few moments later.

It’s a while until Shigeru finds the energy to pull out and collapse face-first beside Kentarou on the bed. Kentarou grumbles before reaching out to wrap an arm around Shigeru’s waist and pull him flush against his side. Shigeru smiles, burying his face into the crook of Kentarou’s neck.

“You’re right. I _should_ give you massages for often,” Shigeru says.

He laughs when Kentarou swats his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another one 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY KYOUHABA WEEK that i just learned of an hour after writing this haha..hahahaha
> 
> i'm ...10% done with this challenge yup its gonna be a fun year
> 
> edit: whoops forgot to put the tumblr link [here ya go](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/post/146203369855/10-massage-kyouhaba)


	11. eleven : blindfold (levyaku/explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lev is shy.
> 
> prompt: sensory deprivation

Lev is babbling like he usually does, voice a bit louder with the music playing through the headphones on his ears, up until the moment Morisuke places his hand on Lev’s stomach in lieu of telling him to shut up. At the touch, Lev’s mouth snaps shut and he sucks in a deep breath through his nose, a slight red flush crawling up his neck. Morisuke bites his lip, wondering how he ever could have thought this was a bad idea.

Morisuke runs his palm down his chest, pulling his hand off entirely so that Lev doesn’t feel him about to touch his leg until he’s trailing his fingers up Lev’s inner thigh, then his arms. By the time Morisuke digs fingernails lightly into Lev’s nipples Lev is a mess, keening, his back arching up into the touch, pulling on the cuffs holding his hands to the headboard. His cock is hard, dripping precome onto his stomach, and the sight of it makes heat flood Morisuke’s body.

Morisuke spreads Lev’s legs further apart, settling between them. He rubs his hands up and down his thighs steadily, letting Lev grow used to the the touch, then he bends down and swallows his cock.

Lev can only choke, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as if he’s trying to speak, only for gasps and bitten-off moans to fall from his lips, instead. Morisuke is careful to pay attention to Lev’s reactions; the way he moans, the way his body tenses and arches under his fingers. He pulls off just as he feels that Lev’s about to come, and Lev whines, his hips lifting off of the bed to chase after Morisuke’s mouth.

Morisuke shifts forward to place his hands on the earphones, letting his hands rest there for a moment so Lev knows what he’s doing, then pulls them off.

“Yaku-san,” Lev says desperately, as if the music was keeping him from talking. “ _Yaku-san_.”

Morisuke smiles, placing a comforting hand on Lev’s cheek. “I’m going to fuck you now.” he says, and Lev whimpers in response.

Lev is still slick with lube, loose from when Morisuke had fucked him open with his fingers earlier. Morisuke squirts more lube onto his cock before slipping fingers into Lev’s hole to make sure he’s ready enough. He holds one of Lev’s legs up as he presses his cock into his hole, grunting at the tightness of it.

Lev’s head is thrown back against the pillow, bottom lip caught in his teeth, and he moans loudly when Morisuke finally bottoms out. Morisuke only waits a moment, letting the tautness in the way Lev holds himself loosen; then he starts fucking him with deep, hard thrusts the way he knows Lev likes it. Lev’s restraints rattle with every thrust as he pulls against them, and the sound makes Morisuke go harder, keeping Lev from canting his hips against his cock by placing a hand on Lev’s hip.

Morisuke gets close to the edge sooner than he expects - the minutes of teasing Lev to incoherence got to him too - and he starts angling his thrusts so that his cock pounds into Lev’s prostate each time. Lev is a wreck under him, babbling; Morisuke can only pick out his name from the slur of words. He watches the curve of Lev’s body, the way his cock is twitching and leaking precome all over. He thinks he can probably make Lev come just like this without touching his cock, then Lev is coming with a shout, cock spurting onto the mess that’s already on his stomach. Morisuke follows a few thrusts later, biting into the leg that he’s holding up as he comes.

Lev is quiet when Morisuke pulls out, uncuffing Lev’s hands and wiping both of them down quickly with the cloth on the nightstand before reaching up to undo Lev’s blindfold.

“I’m going to take this off, okay?” he says, pulling it off at the tiny nod Lev gives.

Lev blinks against the light for a moment, and when he meets Morisuke’s eyes he’s almost _shy_ . Morisuke shakes his head because Lev being shy is _ridiculous_ , the corner of his mouth twitching up as fondness surges up in him. He plops himself down on the bed beside Lev, pushing at him a little so he gives him more space, and when Lev turns on his side, curling up and wrapping his arms around Morisuke as he buries his face into his chest, Morisuke doesn’t complain.

“You’re cute, Yaku-san,” Lev mumbles into Morisuke’s skin. Morisuke doesn’t say anything, but he can’t help the gentle pull on Lev’s hair in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing porn for these two was hard?? i love them but this one did not want to be written. or maybe i was just procrastinating. hah.
> 
> read this on tumblr [here](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/post/147883385925/11-blindfold-levyaku).


	12. twelve : toys (iwaoi/mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which oikawa shows iwaizumi his hoard
> 
> prompt: sex toys

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” Hajime says, because he’s not sure he’s is capable of saying anything else.

The trunk Tooru pulled from under his bed is filled with what looks like two dozen different dildos and vibrators of various shapes, sizes, and colours. There’s even a few towards the bottom of the trunk in individual cloth bags, and Hajime’s not sure he even wants to open those because whatever’s inside each one looks _huge_.

“Where do you even find the time to use any of this?” Hajime asks, gesturing at the hoard. They’ve been living together for just over three months now, and Tooru has barely slept in his own room in the two months since they’d gotten (officially) together.

“I haven’t been, recently, since you’ve been keeping me busy Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, and the flash of suggestion in his eyes makes Hajime’s face heat. “That’s why I decided to show them to you! It’s a waste if they just sit here.”

Hajime’s stomach tightens at the images that start flooding his brain; Hajime holding a vibrator to Tooru’s cock while he fingers him, Tooru fucking himself with a dildo, _Hajime_ fucking Tooru with a dildo. He doesn’t realise he’s been silent for several moments until Tooru closes the trunk.

“You-” he starts, eyes searching Hajime’s. “You don’t mind them, do you?”

Something about the way Tooru looks at him, his smile tightening; the way he retreats into himself when he asks lets Hajime know that someone _has_ minded before. He thinks back to all of the people Tooru’s dated, regretting how hard he’s worked to forget them, because now all he wants to do is find whoever the guy is and punch him in the face.

“Hey,” he says, stepping forward and reaching up to cup Tooru’s face in his hands. “I don’t mind. It’s not even my _place_ to mind, Tooru, because what you do for your own happiness is your business, and anyone who ever said otherwise is an asshole.”

Tooru still looks unsure, brows furrowed together, and Hajime sighs. “For the record, I also think it’s really fucking hot, okay? So stop looking like a kicked puppy,” he says.

At that, Tooru finally smiles, the relief in his eyes melting slowly into teasing until he’s grinning mischievously up at Hajime.

“Really fucking hot, huh?” he says, hand reaching around to grab at Hajime’s ass. Hajime groans; he’s sure his face is bright red.

“Oikawa, can you _not_ -”

He’ll deny that he shuts up because Tooru drops to his knees in front of him and nuzzles his hardening cock through his trousers. Tooru will insist that Hajime begs when Tooru presses a vibrating plug into him halfway through sucking him off, but Hajime will deny that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i meant to make this one porny but it just... turned out this way
> 
> (oikawa and his toys will make a reappearance later on do not fret he and iwa-chan will get to use them in detail forgive me)
> 
> (can you guess what's in the cloth bags ~~it's definitely bad dragon lol~~ )
> 
> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/post/147897101550/12-toys-iwaoi).

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by and send in some requests on my [tumblr](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/)! i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sodappend) if anyone wants to chat. I'm happy to scream about haikyuu with anyone. :>


End file.
